Carnival
by hi77
Summary: Bonnie is bored out of her mind, Meredith came back from college tours and had one idea: The Carnival. while Damon make's amends with Bonnie ...


**VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**"CARNIVAL"**

Bonnie was bored beyond bored as she laid in bed looking at her ceiling as she grabbed her cell phone that was laying on her stomach to see she if had any text message's or missed phone had none. Her parents were staying at a three day hotel for their anniversary, Carolina had to work practcally 24/7, Matt went to some other city for a concert they couldn't miss, Elna's aunt thought that they needed to get away for a while with all the killing's that had been going on. Bonnie looked at her contacts list again and again.

Bonnie rolled over to lay on her stomach as she placed her phone on her night stand and then looked at the Book she started reading last night, she picked it up and then put it back _I don't feel like reading_ she flipped back over onto her back _I wonder what Damon's doing_ as a smile crepped on her face. Bonnie stood up as she looked a her alarm clock 8:36 It's so early she thought as she examined her self in the mirror as she shook her hair out when her door bell rang. She ran towards her door as she quickly opened it to see Meredith standing there smiling "Bonnie I'm baccccckkkkk! and they engaged in a hug.

"When did you get back?" Bonnie asked as she gestured her in and shut her door and joined her in the kitchen.

"Last night ... let me tell you that Collage Campus is huge!"

"You think your going to go?"

"Don't know yet. So tell me about you and the others while I was gone for a week?"

Bonnie smiled at her "Lets see um parents out of town three days max, Elena's aunt took them out somewhere due to much killings happening here, Matt couldn't miss the Nickel back concert so he drove to go se them some miles away, I'm also avoiding Carolina she's been getting on my nerve's a lot and she's also working a lot so how she has time to bug me I don't know and I'm stuck here bored to tears and looking out windows,"

Meredith laughed as Bonnie smiled at her "So you want to do something fun?" she asked.

Bonnie gave her a weird look "What do you have in mind?"

"You an Me an a couple of guys go out to have some fun!"

"And where would we go?"

Meredith gave her a sly look as she as leaned over the table and said " The carnival"

Boonie looked at her in disbelief "I thought you going to say something interesting but instead you say carnival,"

Meredith smiled "It's only an hour and thirty minutes away from here. It will be fun I promise,"

Bonnie looked at her hesitant for a while "And let me guess when you say guys you mean them!?" her voice getting lower and lower.

"Well I don't see why not I mean it's not like there doing anything,"

"Fine but if they do go I if i do get stuck in the back I call window your my witness," Bonnie replied as she left to go take a a quick shower.

Meredith grabbed a cup from one of the top cabinet's as she opened the fridge and poured her self a cup of orange juice and went to Bonnie's room. By the time Bonnie came out of the shower and went to her room she could see Meredith watching TV as her head turned to look a her "So what are you going to wear?"

Bonnie smiled "Jeans, T- shirt, and flip flops."

Meredith looked at her with a that-wont-do-expression. Bonnie ignored her look as she stared to change when she heard Meredith talking about the Ferris wheel. Bonnie looked at her self in the mirror as she checked her back pockets of her dark blue denim jeans to see if she had any thing in them; She put on a black tank top and put over it a red scoop fishneck sleeve tee as she twirled in a circle while Meredith clapped for her.

"So you call Damon and ask!" Meredith mentioned as she pulled out Bonnies black vans sneakers form under her bed.

"Why me, It was your plan?"

"Just do it!" she smiled as she handed Bonnie her phone and watched her dialed Damon's number.

* * *

Damon started to model in front of his brothers mirror as Stefan watched him make all these weird poses "So tell me little brother does this shirt bring my eye's out?" he asked as he turned to look at him. Stefan looked at his black T-shirt but he had to admit that he did looke pretty good looking along with his dark jeans "You like fine."

"Like always. I look good in whatever I wear!" he exclaimed when his back pockets started to vibrate, he quickly pulled it out and answered it.

"Sexy Damon is speaking, how may I help you?"

"Bonnie?" he stated kind of surprised _is she in trouble_ he thought _because she never calls me_ " So what can I do for you today?"

"Nothing, Wait you want what? When? who? Now! us? bye" and he hung up looked at his phone stunned as he turned around and gave Stefan a weird look as he asked what was that all about.

"Apparently Bonnie wants us to go to the carnival with her and Meredith in an hour,"

Stefan looked at Damon "you going?"

Damon smiled at him "Of course!"

Stefan looked at him "Did she forget that you tried to kill her some time ago ... or did that completely slipped her mind."

Damon looked at his brother with a weird look "She can't resist me!"

"Well If your going then I have to go since some one has to baby sit you."

Damon was about to leave the room when Stefan started to talking "If you harm her Damon, I wont hesitant to kill you!" he said seriously as he stood up heading to his closet.

Damon stopped but didn't look back "Me harm Bonnie again, keep dreaming?" and he started to walk away as Stefan detected a change in his voice like he actually Care's for her now.

* * *

30 minutes later Stefan pulled in Bonnie's drive way with his silver hybrid as her and Meredith came out while Damon whistled at the girls making Bonnie smile. Meredith went towards the driver's side and was talking to Stefan for a little while. Bonnie was about to open the back door when Damon beat her to it as she smiled at him, she looked at him weird before saying hi as she got in closing the door behind her. Meredith got in the passenger side and they took off.

"So I hope we didn't ruin your plans or anything?" Meredith asked as she buckled her self in.

Stefan made a left turn as he got on the highway "No we didn't have any plans," as he checked his review mirror to check on bonnie.

"That's good, I mean I'm sure you guys could do anything you want when ever you want since you live for ever and all," Meredith chuckled.

"So Bonnie," Damon stated as he looked at her looking at him.

"What Damon?"

"Why don't we start over you and me,"

"Over? Your joking?"

"No joke I'm for real,"

"And why am I supposed to believe you?" she asked curiously waiting for his great response.

"Cause I'm serious Bonnie I wont do anything to you, Promise, Lets say today is like a trail you can either pass me or fail me ... your choice,"

Bonnie looked at him his eye's staring at her "Fine, I'm not the type to hold a grudge even if you did try to kill me,"

* * *

Bonnie looked out her window as Stefan parked out his car and everyone got out and headed toward the ticket stand.

"Hello folks," the guy said through the intercom "$5 = 10 tickets, $10 = 20 tickets, $20 = 40 tickets,"

"I'll pay for your ticket Meredith," Stefan added "Since I have a feeling you and Bonnie are going to split up while you play games and she ride rides,"

Meredith laughed at that comment as Bonnie was defending her self that there was nothing wrong with riding rides. Stefan stepped aside so Bonnie could pay for her ticket but before she could pull out any money Damon all ready paid for 80 tickets and they were all heading inside as they pulled off to the side.

"Here's the plan we meet back at this exact spot," she looked at her watch for time 10:35 "At exactly 2 then will all eat lunch,"

"Understood," Bonnie replied as she watched Stefan and Meredith walk off towards the games.

"So it's just you and me my little bird!" Damon said as a smile came.

"Don't get to excited. Do you have any ride in mind?"

"It's whatever you want to do," as they started walking towards the Ferris wheel and waited in line.

"4 Tickets," The operator guy asked as Damon handed him four tickets as him and Bonnie took a seat on the seats and the guy locked them in there.

"Be serious with me," Damon started as the Ferris wheel took off slowly "Did Elena tell you to stay away from me?"

Bonnie looked down at the ground "Yea she did, she said you'll get me killed why?"

"Look Bonnie I'm going to make amends with you ... and just you,"

Bonnie cut him "She did tell me to stay away, but I'm willing to trust you since toy making amends to me as long as you promise you wont do anything"

Damon swears that his heart just beat when she said that she was willing to trust him something he waited for his brother to say, even Elena to prove that he can change little by little but still no approval from neither of them and here he was with Bonnie who he tried to kill her to get back at them and she was willing to give him a chance _I will not blow this_ "Promise!" he stated right when the Ferris wheel stopped at the top.

Before Bonnie knew it, her and Damon were already on the ground walking to some guy selling Ice-cream. Bonnie looked at the employee and smiled at him "I want the vanilla," The guy handed her her ice-cream cone as Damon paid for it.

Bonnie told Damon thanks as they started to walk back to go meet up with Meredith and Stefan. Bonnie looked at Meredith holding a giant penguin as Stefan was holding a basketball.

"I don't even wanna know," Bonnie states as she stops right beside them. Damon smiled as he put a hand over Bonnie's shoulders as they all made their to find something to eat.

They decided on a restaurant called "High Rise" as all four took a seat by the edge. The waiter came by taking their orders as Bonnie asked to see Damon's phone, so he handed it to you as she stared to go through his stuff asking who this and how you do this She's like a little girl he thought as he glared at waiter who was looking at bonnie as he place their drinks in front of them. An hour later they were done eating as they each split the money and left.

"You guys ready to go home now?" Meredith asked as she winked at Bonnie who just stuck her tongue out in response.

"Yea were ready,"Bonnie added as they all started to walk towards the car.

"Oh shit!" Stefan whispered under his breath but Meredith caught that.

"What?"

"I left the keys at the restaurant, I'll be back,"

"I'll go with you," Damon mentioned as he left with his brother.

"So how were the games" Bonnie asked as she took Meredith's stuff animal and threw it in the air and caught it.

"Well me and Stefan are very competeitve so we made a deal when it came down to the last game,"

"What was the last game?"

"It was the basketball shooting game thingy .. you know..where you shoot the balls in the nets,"

"yea I know that game,"

"Well person to score more points than the other person's has to do their homework for 2 weeks,"

"Who won?"

"He cheated!"

Bonnie laughed as Meredith leaned against the car chuckling.

"Hey sweet things!" One of two guys stated as they made their ways towards them.

Meredith gkared at the "Get lost!"

"She's feisty,"

"I can also kick your ass," She replied with a smirk, then looked at Bonnie "Why is that every time we go out punks like these just don't get the hint,"

One of the guys had enough of her bad mouthing him so he grabbed Meredith's hand who responded immediately by kicking him in the privates as Bonnie watched the other guy advance on her, but before Bonnie had a chance to do anything he grabbed her but tripped in the process taking her down with him.

"Oww! Damon Its hurts!" she breathed.

Meredith was about to help Bonnie when the guy she took down got a hold of her ankle and she turned around and kicked him with her free foot when all of a sudden he Salvatore brothers arrived when Damon got a hold of the guy that had Bonnie and threw him against some guys car as he gave him a punch making him fall to the ground as Stefan threw the guy into the road and looked at Meredith to see that she was okay.

"Your a monster!" the guy that Damon was holding stated.

Damon quickly looked at him and smiled as his eye's were looking into the frightened guy's eye's "A monster," he laughed before giving his a serious look "why not try a natural born killer," and he showed his fangs to him "I would be highly scared if I were you,"

Damon let him go as him and his friend ran scared as Meredith looked petrified the way he did it like he just murdered some one, Stefan just nodded his head and sighed. Bonnie looked at him fear replaced with happiness "Thank you so much for saving me!" she exclaimed shocking everyone.

Damon gave her kudo's for talking to him I thought she might be scared. Stefan beeped the door open and Damon opened it for bonnie and she slid in.

"Thanks Stefan, Damon," Meredith stated as she shut her door.

After ten minutes on the road Meredith looked back to see Bonnie sleeping on Damon as he looked down at her like a guardian angel kissing her forehead as he pulled her closer to him. Meredith smiled as she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture.

* * *

ALL OF A SUDDEN I HAD THIS URGE TO DO A ONE SHOT WHLE I WAS COLORING IDK Y BUT HOPE U LIKE!!

[ HVE A SUNNY DELIGHT DAY ] :)** please tell me u like it at least lol just bored now message me if u want 2 !!! about anything !!!**


End file.
